swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W25/2017
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events * END OF THE INIT7 STREAMING // THE OPERA CHANNEL IS TEMPORARY OFFLINE // WE ARE LOOKING FOR A NEW SPONSOR Opera time table 19.06.2017 - Monday/Montag 01:52 Lauro Rossi - Cleopatra (?) Naxos (I) 03:37 Georges Bizet - Carmen (1977) Deutsche Grammophon (F) 06:14 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (The Ring of the Nibelung I) (1988) EMI (D) 08:43 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (The Ring of the Nibelung II) (1988) EMI (D) 12:34 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (The Ring of the Nibelung III) (1990) EMI (D) 16:23 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (The Ring of the Nibelung IV) (1991) EMI (D) 20:40 Louis Spohr - Jessonda (1990) Orfeo (D) 22:38 Mikhail Ivanovich Glinka - Ruslan and Lyudmila (1978) Melodiya ® 20.06.2017 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:44 Gaetano Donizetti - L'assedio di Calais (1988) Opera Rara (I) 03:48 Gaetano Donizetti - Maria Padilla (1980) Opera Rara (I) 06:19 Simon Mayr - Ginevra di Scozia (2001) Opera Rara (I) Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording Pasquale Anfossi - La maga Circe (1987) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Lucio Silla (1985) Brilliant (I) Baldassare Galuppi - La clemenza di Tito (2007) Hungaroton (I) - 1st recording Baldassare Galuppi - Il mondo alla roversa (1998) Chandos (I) - 1st recording Bononcini & Handel - Muzio (1991) Newport Classic (I) - 1st recording Leonardo Leo - Amor vuol sofferenza (1994) Nuova Era (I) - 1st recording Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 21.06.2017 - Wednesday/Mittwoch André Campra - Tancrède (1986) Warner-Erato (F) André Cardinal Destouches - Callirhoé (Version 1743) (2006) Glossa Music (F) Michel Pignolet de Montéclair - Jephté (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording Marin Marais - Alcyone (1990) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording Marc-Antoine Charpentier - David et Jonathas (1981) Warner-Erato (F) Jean-Baptiste Lully - Roland (2004) Ambroise (F) Jean-Baptiste Lully - Atys (1987) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording Francesco Cavalli - L'Ormindo (1971) Stradivarius (I) Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording Claudio Monteverdi - Il ritorno d'Ulisse in patria (1991) Nuova Era (I) 22.06.2017 - Thursday/Donnerstag Jacopo Peri - Euridice (1993) Maguelone (I) Stefano Landi - La morte d'Orfeo (2006) Zig Zag Territoires (I) Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording Francesco Cavalli - L'Artemisia (2010) Glossa (I) Francesco Cavalli - La Statira, principessa di Persia (2003) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 23:32 Antonio Sartorio - Giulio Cesare in Egitto (2004) La Cetra (I) 23.06.2017 - Friday/Freitag 02:06 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording Antonio Vivaldi - Arsilda, regina di Ponto (2001) CPO (I) Antonio Vivaldi - Motezuma (Montezuma) (2006) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording Carl Heinrich Graun - Cleopatra e Cesare (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording Georg Philipp Telemann - Orpheus (1996) Harmonia Mundi (D) - 1st recording Georg Philipp Telemann - Miriways (2012?) CPO (D) 24.06.2017 - Saturday/Samstag Florian Leopold Gassmann - Die junge Gräfin (1995) Bayer Records (D) Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Entführung aus dem Serail (1991) Deutsche Grammophon (D) Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Zauberflöte (1969) Decca (D) Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording Ludwig van Beethoven - Leonore (1997) (Version 1806) MDG (D) Carl Maria von Weber - Euryanthe (2002) Dynamic (D) Carl Maria von Weber - Der Freischütz (1994) RCA (D) Franz Schubert - Fierrabras (1988) Deutsche Grammophon (D) Jean Baptiste Édouard Du Puy - Ungdom og galskab (Youth and Folly) (1996) Dacapo (Naxos) (DA) Albert Lortzing - Hans Sachs (2001) Ars Produktion (D) Albert Lortzing - Der Wildschütz (1963) EMI (D) 25.06.2017 - Sunday/Sonntag Giacomo Meyerbeer - Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) Saverio Mercadante - Virginia (2008) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording Alessandro Nini - La marescialla d'Ancre (2003) Bongiovanni (I) Amilcare Ponchielli - I Lituani (1979) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording Amilcare Ponchielli - La Gioconda (2005) Dynamic (I) 21:11 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Maria Tudor (1998) Funarte (I) 23:39 Filippo Marchetti - Romeo e Giulietta (2005) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 25/2017 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2017